When Demigod and Mutants Meet
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: While in New York visiting his mom, Percy is mistaken for a mutant and is "kidnapped" by Charles Xavier and taken to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He doesn't fully trust them and decides to keep his godly parentage a secret. The demigods and mutants must work together to stop a new enemy, stronger then any they've faced before. Horrible at summaries please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I've decided to make this x-over story about X-men and PJO and this is part of StellaTheReviewer's PJO and X-men crossover challenge. Link toStellaTheReviewer's story: s/11229790/1/X-Men-and-Percy-Jackson-and-the-Olympians-crossover-writing-challenge**

* * *

 _Percy's POV_

I was in New York visiting my mom. I decided that mom had the right to know that her son was alive, after disappearing for 6 months and there being a war and all. When I walked through the front door of our apartment, I was met with a bone crushing hug.

"Mom . . . can't breathe," I murmured.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She quickly let go of me. "I was just so worried."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, sorry about that,"

She sighed. "It's alright. Just try to call me once in a while. Now I'm guessing you have to go back, don't you?"

"Actually," I said awkwardly. "I was thinking since I made you so worried, that I should stay here for a while. I mean, if that's okay with you?" I tried to force a smile. That wasn't the only reason . . .

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I assured.

She looked at me scepticly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I couldn't tell her the truth, not after all this crazyness. Chiron said there was a new threat, stronger even than Gaea. Gaea's mother, Chaos. But she had an ally. Strangly Chiron thought that whoever it was, they were not a demigod. He/she would kill demigods by, as Coach Hedge said, "snuffing the daylights out of him". They would also kill other people; men, women, girls, boys. They didn't seem to be demigods, just unfortunate random people.

* * *

After a whole day with Mom and Paul, I was exhausted. Unfortunatly, Mom sent me to get some stuff for dinner. As I walked through the streets of New York I felt this weird sort of presence. It was as if there was someone there but not; like there was someone in my head. I frowned, I'm going crazy I shook my head and made my way to the market.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, my brain is dead. I'll try to update faster. I don't own the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For** **LittleManY2K:** **I know the chapters are really short, but bear with me. I promise that the story will get better.**

 **For** **jody black:** **My mind is stressed out and I'm gonna try to update ASAP, but I want to make sure that the chapters don't suck.**

* * *

Professor's POV

On the insistence of Ororo (Storm) I was taking a brake from the Acadamy. I was walking (strolling? riding?) through the streets of New York looking for a park to relax in when I passed a young man. Now, this young man was not like every other young man, no there was something strange about him, something off. But I could not quite put my finger on it.

I tried to go in side his head to see what it was, but I could not.I frowned and tried harder, but to no avail. There was something powerful and ancient protecting his mind that even I could not access. Before I could approach him normally he walked away shaking his head, as if in a daze. Was it possible that he felt me in his head? I sighed, maybe Ororo was right about me taking a brake.

I went back to the Acadamy and into my office After a while, realization hit me. It was power.

* * *

 **I'm sooooo sorry, I swear that the next chapters will be longer. The first two chapters were kind of like a little intro, the rest will go more into detail to the story line and will be longer. Again, I'm so sorry for the shortness, feel free to attack me with stuff. I'll try to update the next chapter before next wednesday. I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for being patient. Here's the third chapter, I'll be deleting the old one so there won't be any confusion. I don't own anything other then the idea.**

* * *

 _Professor POV_

I quickly rushed out of my office.

"Professor . . . were are you going?" Ororo asked. I didn't answer, I just continued wheeling. I stopped when I got to the metal door of the second sub-basement and opened the metal door.

"Professor, wait!" Ororo called after me, but I ignored her. I wheeled through the long metal hallway and into the room containing Cerebro. I held the helmet-like metal cap in my hands, trying to block the sound of Ororo- probably with Logan- trying to get to me to see what was wrong.

Before I could put on the cap, I felt a presence. I smiled. "Hello, Jean."

There was silence; then a chuckle.

"I never could sneak up on you, professor." She turned to face me. She had grown up. Her hair was a bit darker and longer. Her skin was paler and there were dark shadows under her eyes. She looked tired; like most of us were, searching for the new threat that called himself "Chaos". Chaos had originally been attacking unpopultated areas with amateur bombs, but about two weeks ago he started attacking cafes and gas stations, killing about twenty or so people. And a week a go there were reports brought to me of mutants being killed by having "the light snuffed out of them". Some teenagers were also being killed like that. Strangly, they all had been off-the-grid since they were eleven, twelve, or thirteen; some even as young as nine. They had only one parent or were orphaned.

"You should get some sleep, Jean," I said.

"You should as well, Professor," she said.

I shook my head. "I cannot. I think I have found a new mutant."

She looked shocked. "What, how?"

"I might have ran into him in Manhattan. He is about seventeen-years-old," I explained.

"Do you think he knows about his abilities?" Jean asked.

I sighed. "I am not sure. He seemed to be aware of my presence in his head, There was something powerful and ancient protecting him, that much I know. And he had a very powerful aura."

"Is that why you're here instead of resting? To use Cerebro to find him?" she asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do," I confermed.

"Very well, proceed," she said, crossing her arms. She didn't move from her spot.

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I turned on Cerebro and put on the cap, concentrating to try to find unusual brain waves **(function)** of a mutant, trying to focus on the area of Manhattan. It took a while but I finally found him. Well, I thought it was. He had the relative brain activity of a mutant, though it was a bit different, more hyperactive. After Cerebro had printed his coordinates, I took the cap off and turned off Cerebro.

I took the paper and looked at the coordinates, 40-73*, and turned to Jean. "We have a mutant to visit."

* * *

 *** these are the coordinates to Queens, NY were Sally and Percy lived in an apartment in the Percy Jackson books.**

 **I really don't know how Cerebro works, so I winged it. Please leave a reveiw and tell my what you think, thoughts are welcome.**


	4. I am so sorry

I know that many of you have been waiting oh so patiently (and impatiently) for the story to continue. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to continue it. I know up until Percy is taken to Xavier's school for gifted children but until then I have no idea how to continue it. I also don't really feel the same about the story and I know for a fact that I would not be able to give my readers what they deserve, an awsome adventure filled story. I guess I should have planned this out more before actually publishing the story on here and I now see that rushing into the story was a mistake. Again, I apologize for this but if I continue to write the story, it will not be as good as you all deserve. That being said, I think that this story should be continued and written by someone more capable. If any of you are interested in taking the idea of this story, please PM with what you intend to do with the story, how you will continue it and the basics of the plot. I would give it up to someone without all the formalities, but I think it would be unfair to do a first come first serve sort of thing. I will wait for a week from today before making my decision and I will tell you all who will be taking ownership of the story. I again apologize for my inconveniance and my lack of creativity. I will be continuing to write my two other stories, Cursed (an infernal devices fanfic) and Once Upon A Demigod Time (a percy jackson fanfic). I am currently working on the next chapter of OUADT. All of you feel free to hate me and curse my name and brain. Again, my deepestt apologies.


End file.
